


Post-Trial Pearls

by teaandsmut



Series: Diamonds' Pearls [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff, POV Third Person Limited, Porn with Feelings, Quick Fuck, Tribadism, Yellow Pearl's POV, spoilers for The Trail, the Pearls need to destress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandsmut/pseuds/teaandsmut
Summary: Tensions are running high after The Trail and the Pearls grab a chance to de-stress.I had to get this out of my system after watching the recent episodes! I hope you enjoy this angsty, fluffy smut!I grouped this as part of a series featuring the Diamonds' Pearls for convenience, but they can all be read as stand-alones.





	Post-Trial Pearls

**Author's Note:**

> Written in British English. Sorry for any mistakes, it's late at night but I had to post this! Un-beta'ed.
> 
> I rushed to get this out so I don't think this is my best work, but I'd love to read your comments! :)
> 
> teaandsmut.tumblr.com

Yellow Pearl tapped away on her screen as Yellow Diamond dictated notes from Rose Quartz’ trial. She frowned with concentration, trying to keep up with her Diamond’s urgent voice, scrambling to correct herself and catch up when she made a mistake. Eventually, Yellow Diamond groaned and pressed her fingers to her forehead.

“I’ve had enough of this. Pearl, leave.”

“Yes, my Diamond.” Yellow Pearl quickly closed the screen and saluted her Diamond as she backed out of the large room into the corridor beyond. 

When the door reformed behind her, she checked up and down the corridor and, seeing it was empty, slumped back against the wall. This was too much. She was used to dealing with Yellow Diamond’s demands and administering the highest level of Homeworld rule but this trial and the tension around the fate of the Earth was causing the Diamonds to be even more forceful and short tempered. It was all she could do to keep up the necessary demeanour, more terrified than usual of being the focus of Yellow Diamond’s wrath should she slip up.

Yellow Pearl looked along the corridor again. Had she been released from her duties too? At the times she had seen her recently, Blue Pearl had been very still and reserved, even for her. Distracted even. Yellow Pearl had felt the distant burst of emotion from Blue Diamond increasingly frequently and Blue Pearl must be experiencing it at full strength all the time. Yellow Diamond was strong and furious, but at least all Yellow Pearl had to do was to carry out her tasks perfectly and make no mistakes. Blue Pearl had to contend with the constant sweeps of emotion. Yellow Pearl didn’t envy her, she hated the overpowering wave of weeping rushing through her on the occasions she had experienced it. She had tried to glean how Blue Pearl was feeling whenever she could during their recent encounters, but it was near-impossible under the Diamonds’ gaze. 

Steeling herself, Yellow Pearl turned to march towards to her own small room. She held her head up imperiously, as befitted a Diamond’s Pearl. Suddenly, a hand grasped her arm and pulled her into a alcove, illustrations lining the walls of the hidden space.

“Hey! How dare you! You shall be – oh, it’s you.”

Blue Pearl let go of Yellow Pearl’s arm and clasped her hands in front of her. Yellow Pearl’s irritated expression softened slightly. 

“Um. Are you OK?” asked Yellow Pearl.

Blue Pearl inclined her head slightly. “Are… you?” she asked slowly.

As soon as Yellow Pearl considered how she felt, not something it occurred to her to do very often, she realised the tension she was holding. “I…” She felt the pressure rising up. She clenched her fists and screwed her eyes shut in an attempt to hold it down. She was a Diamond’s Pearl, she had to handle this. She felt herself starting to shake.

Blue Pearl tugged down at Yellow Pearl’s wrist; she was now sitting on the floor of the alcove. Yellow Pearl sat down beside her with her legs crossed and Blue Pearl moved silently to kneel behind her. What was she doing? She felt Blue Pearl touch her hands to the skin either side of her neck and run her hands down over her shoulder blades. Yellow Pearl scowled; she couldn’t afford to relax. 

Blue Pearl continued to rub her hands over Yellow Pearl’s back and shoulders, smoothing over the ruffles. Some of Yellow Pearl’s tension ebbed away as she felt Blue Pearl’s soft hands move across her skin. She sighed slightly, giving in to the distress she felt and letting it be washed away as Blue Pearl moved down and around her waist. 

As she felt her body relax, Yellow Pearl noticed Blue Pearl’s fingers pressing more intently against her. They moved to her hips, sliding over the tops of her legs. Yellow Pearl felt her body respond to Blue Pearl’s touch with tingles beginning to pulse between her legs. She arched her back to look up at Blue Pearl, who sighed softly as she ran her hand directly between Yellow Pearl’s legs. Yellow Pearl bit back a cry, abruptly remembering that they were only just hidden from the main corridor. Blue Pearl circled her gentle fingers around Yellow Pearl’s clit over her leotard and Yellow Pearl forgot to care about the proximity of the open corridor as a jolt ran through her.

There was a flash as Blue Pearl phased off her clothes. She moved around to face Yellow Pearl and pushed her down until her back was against the floor. Yellow Pearl looked up at Blue Pearl kneeling over her, smiling ever-so-slightly, the light from the corridor reflecting off her small breasts, her hips, her parted thighs. Sometimes Yellow Pearl forgot that her friend could be a commanding presence too, used to representing the highest authority. She phased off her own clothes in response, now sprawled exposed beneath Blue Pearl. As she did so, she let herself feel the release of allowing herself to be fully vulnerable, giving up the control and strict adherence to rules and the whims of others she upheld almost constantly.

Blue Pearl straddled Yellow Pearl’s hips and lowered herself to press her already wet cunt over Yellow Pearl’s clit. Blue Pearl gave a soft, “Oh…” while Yellow Pearl bit down hard on her lip to stay quiet. Blue Pearl leaned back to steady herself with her hands on the floor behind her and began to rock her cunt against Yellow Pearl, who tilted her hips upwards. Oh stars, she was wet. She could feel Blue Pearl’s cunt slipping easily over her clit as she rocked her hips rhythmically. 

Yellow Pearl felt the tight coiling between her legs increase rapidly, watching Blue Pearl moving over her and feeling her rubbing over her clit. She pressed herself desperately against Blue Pearl’s cunt, the need for release overcoming her. She was already so close; she wished that she could draw this out, to stay and explore the pleasures of each other at leisure, but their time alone was always short.

Blue Pearl changed the rhythm of her movements, now pushing herself back and forth over Yellow Pearl’s clit in definite, determined motions. With the change in movement, Yellow Pearl felt the coiling tension in her increase exponentially until she felt the sharp start of her orgasm unfurling. Immediately, bright, hot pulses burst from her centre, tumbling and spinning waves of pleasure running through her body one after another. She couldn’t hear if she cried out or not as her limbs trembled, her extremities tingling as shockwaves reached them. She pressed her hips into Blue Pearl, now moving her cunt more slowly, the shifting contact between them spurring on the spirals of her orgasm. Each fresh roll hit her with dizzying white-hot intensity, her body powerless as she came against Blue Pearl.

They held themselves pressed together until the final aftershocks abated. Blue Pearl moved her hands to either side of Yellow Pearl’s chest, her head dropping down as she panted. Yellow Pearl lay sprawled beneath her, all strength and tension gone from her. After a moment, she gathered her energy to move her hand to between Blue Pearl’s legs. The back of her hand pressed against her own body and her middle two fingers easily slipped between the folds of Blue Pearl’s cunt, wetness now spread over her lips and thighs. She pressed the heel of her hand against Blue Pearl’s clit, swollen and needy after rubbing against Yellow Pearl. She curled her fingers forwards against the front wall of Blue Pearl’s soft, slick cunt, watching her shudder and gasp quietly.

With increased pressure against her clit, Blue Pearl resumed her rocking, this time moving her hips in small, fast, desperate movements. She must have already been close, as after only a few seconds Yellow Pearl felt her cunt tighten in pulses around her fingers. Blue Pearl’s slight body jerked repeatedly against Yellow Pearl’s, her mouth open, gasping but silent. After her shaking movements had subsided, she held herself still over Yellow Pearl for a moment before sliding down to rest her head on her chest, their legs tangled together.

Yellow Pearl gingerly wrapped her arms around Blue Pearl, her fingers in her hair. She wished they could stay here, away from the demands and the hierarchy and the anger. Soon they would have to return to their rooms to await their Diamonds’ summons. But for now they had solace in each other, the only ones who could understand.


End file.
